


Hide And Seek

by IronHawk_238



Series: Olivarry Week 2018 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Avatar (2009), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Time, Hunter Oliver Queen, Ikrans and dragons are related species, M/M, Mating, Revenge, handjobs, hunter Moira Queen, hunter Robert Queen, supernatural Barry Allen, supernatural Henry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Oliver Queen was raised to be a hunter like his parents but he don´t share their opinion about supernatural creatures being cruel and possessive monsters. After his first failed hunt he runs away and meets Barry Allen - a supernatural being without any knowledge about his true nature.





	Hide And Seek

The Queens were a family of hunters chasing after supernatural creatures who were a danger for the people living in Star City. In fact they hated everything what wasn´t human. Oliver Queen was dedicated to continue this tradition. But the young man didn´t share his parents´ opinion. He knew not every creature was a threat. Many of them were living in peace with humanity. Why his parents couldn´t accept the fact that the middle ages and their cruel methods were no longer necessary?

Oliver was 18 years old now meaning he would go on his first hunt soon. Robert and Moira Queen thought his negative attitude was nothing more than a rebellion of a teenager. „You´ll like it, son. Saving people, hunting this monsters out there. It´s a family business, Oliver. You can´t deny that“, his mother once said. However Oliver disagreed with her. He would never kill a supernatural creature who didn´t deserve it.

The young man was lying on his bed doing some research about the ancestors of supernatural beings like werewolves and vampires when someone knocked at his door. Quickly Oliver closed the homepage. He knew his parents didn´t like it when he was doing that. For them the history of monsters (Yes, in their opinions this fascinating creatures were nothing more than that!) was useless knowledge because it didn´t change their cruel and possessive nature.

At the same moment the door opened and his mother appeared in the doorframe. „Oliver, it´s time for your first hunt. Your dad has located a nest of vampires who could be a possible danger“, she declared with a determined expression on her face. „Get ready, Oliver! We´re waiting outside.“ With this words she left the room leaving her son no chance to say something. His mother always treated him like he was a soldier who has to obey his superior´s orders. Oliver sighed. Hearing her using the phrase „possible danger“ frustrated him even more. Means they were going to kill creatures who maybe didn´t want to hurt anyone. Oliver promised himself he wouldn´t take a shot when it would be like he assumed. 

He took his jacket, slipped on his shoes and left his room. The young man went down the stairs of the mansion they were living in. As soon as he approached his parents waiting for him next to the car his father handed him a machete in a sheath. The man smiled at him and went into the driver seat. Moira took the passenger seat and Oliver sat down on the back seat. Robert Queen started the engines. „I´m so proud of you, Oliver. One day you´ll be the most feared hunter in Star City“, he declared and added with a warm smile, „Just like your mother and myself.“ The blonde woman returned the smile. They didn´t notice Oliver rolling his eyes behind their backs. The blonde teenager just wanted to get out of here.

It wasn´t long until they reached an abandoned farmhouse at the city border. His parents parked the car a few miles away from the house to make sure not to be noticed by the vampires. They approached the house carefully. Oliver stayed behind his parents because it felt terrible to assault someone who hadn´t done nothing wrong. Even if it were vampires they deserved to live as long as they respected the law.  
They found them in the living room sitting together and chatting peacefully. Oliver noticed an empty blood bottle on the table. It looked like as if he had been right and the vampires were innocent. The three men and the woman wasn´t aware of the danger they were in and Oliver didn´t have the time to warn them because his mother already kicked the door open attacking one of the male vampires. Before the man could react Moira chopped his head off. Her husband took care of the other men and the woman tried to escape through the window breaking the glass where she ran into Oliver. His parents has told him to kill every vampire who tried to escape but the young man just looked the dark haired woman in the eyes. She was confused when the boy said: „I know you didn´t do anything wrong. But it doesn´t matter for my parents. If you want to live you have to run as fast as you could. I won´t stop you.“

The woman didn´t trust him. But she was running out of options so he took the risk and stepped forward. When Oliver didn´t attack her she nodded at him sending him a thankful glance before she disappeared in the darkness. The young man stared after her. His mother would hate him for what he has done but it doesn´t matter to him as long as the woman was save. His father was much more understanding than Moira Queen so he wouldn´t judge Oliver for his decision. He had been always saying: „If you don´t want to be a hunter, Oliver, that´s okay. You don´t have to. It´s your life and not even your mother has the right to tell you what you have to do.“

So Oliver took a deep breath and went into the house. The whole furniture including the walls were covered in blood and the three men laid there on the floor and the couch decapitated. His mother turned around to look at her son who was standing in the doorframe watching the scene horrified. „I know you have to get used to it but that´s our job. There is no other way to keep Star City save“, his mother tried to explain the massacre. Oliver looked at her. „Maybe. But this people didn´t feed on living humans, mom.“ He kneeled down and hold up the empty blood bottle. He went over to the refrigerator, opened it and took another full blood bottle showing it his parents. „See? They just wanted to live in peace and you killed them for it.“ Moira opened her mouth to say something but her son didn´t let her. „By the way the woman who jumped through the window is alive. I let her go. I won´t kill an innocent woman.“

Moira couldn´t believe what she was hearing. Her own son let a vampire go? She glared furiously at Oliver. His father on the other side nodded at him. He didn´t share his opinion but he accepted it. „Oliver Queen, you´re a disappointment! This woman is dangerous and you let her go! She is a monster!“ Oliver stood his ground. „You know what, Mom? You are the monster here. It´s not them who are destroying lives. It´s you!“ Moira Queen was speechless and her husband used the opportunity to speak. „Moira, you´ll stay here. You have to calm down. In the meantime Oliver and I will have a word.“ The blonde woman agreed and Robert left the house with his son.

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. His blue eyes glistened in the moonlight. „Will you reproach me too?“ Robert Queen shook his head. „No, I just wanted to say that I´m proud of you. Contradicting Moira is something I never was able to do. I never had been strong enough for that. However you are stronger than me and that´s why I´m so proud of you.“ Frowning Oliver looked at him. „Why do you say that?“ His father made sure their was alone before he explained the situation. „You know your grandparents were killed by a supernatural creature?“ The young man nodded. „But she never told you what it was, right?“ Again Oliver nodded in agreement. „It was a fire dragon“, Robert said with a serious expression. Oliver´s eyes widened in disbelieve. „I thought the stories about them are only fairy tales“, Oliver was caught off-guard at this moment.

„No, they are true. The fire dragons are completely extinguished today, that´s right. But they are other dragons who survived this massacre. They are the complete contrary to fire dragons. They don´t spit fire like them and they are a peaceful kind. This flying lizards are called Ikrans. And your mother wants to find them and kill all of them for her revenge. That´s why I´m still working with her.“ - „You want to save them“, Oliver declared disbelieving, „And you don´t agree with her when she´s saying all supernatural creatures deserve to die.“

Robert Queen smiled sadly. „Yes, you´re right. It was hard but I needed more informations about her plan so I could stop her. And right now it looks like as if she has found them.“ Oliver understood his father´s unspoken message. „You want me to find and warn them“, he made the conclusion. Robert Queen nodded. „Yes, it´s the perfect moment now. I´ll tell her you ran away after we´ve talked.“ He pulled a map out of his pocket. „Take this, Oliver. As soon as you´ve found the Ikrans you have to warn them. This way they are prepared and we could stop your mother making the biggest mistake in her whole life.“

Oliver took the map. On it his father has marked the place where the Ikrans must been hiding. „Robert?“, they heard Moira´s voice calling after her husband. Oliver looked at his father who nodded in agreement. They had to be convincing if Moira shall believe Oliver ran away because he couldn´t bear the whole situation any longer.

„Oliver, this is a family business! We´re saving people before they get hurt. Don´t you understand that?!“, Robert glared at his son furiously. „No, Dad, I´m sorry! I´m not a monster like my mother. This were innocents living their own life outside the city so they won´t give in to the temptation of drinking the blood of living people. What´s wrong about that?!“ - „Oliver…“, Robert began but the young man interrupted him. His blue eyes sparkled enraged. „Enough, Dad! You have to find someone else who´s willing to take on your business.“ With that Oliver turned around and ran into the night.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his mother watching the scene. The worried expression on her face told him she was buying it. He ran and ran until he couldn´t see the old farmhouse anymore. Panting heavily he stopped pulling out the map to see which direction he had to go. Silent steps approached him from behind. Alarmed Oliver span around ready to fight but he relaxed as he recognized the young woman he let escape before. The worried expression in her eyes obvious.

„I´ve heard you and your father talking“, she said watching Oliver´s reaction intently, „I know I should have been running but I was worried about you. Your mom says we´re monsters but the majority of us just want to be left alone. Like my brother and his friends.“ The young boy could see tears in her eyes. „We didn´t want to be like this, you know? My brother and I had been camping in the forest and his best friends wanted to come with us. If we had known a vampire was hunting in this woods…“ The young woman sobbed quietly.

„And now my mother has killed your brother and his friends“, Oliver declared in a low voice, „I´m so sorry.“ The woman smiled sadly. „It´s not your fault. By the way my name is Ruby. And you´re Oliver, right?“ The boy nodded and looked into her eyes. Maybe Ruby was a supernatural creature however she didn´t look like the blood sucking beasts his mother told him about when he was younger. Oliver knew she was in danger as long his mother was out there looking for a potential threat like Ruby. So he asked: „Do you want to come with me? I´m looking for the Ikrans my mother wants to see dead because a fire dragon killed her family in the past. But my father told me they are the contrary to the fire dragons. So he wants me to warn them.“

Ruby smiled. „Yes, I´ll come with you and your father is right, Oliver. The Ikrans are the most peaceful supernatural beings that ever existed. As far as I know they taking care of fugitves of any kind, supernatural or human. I already was on my way to their hiding place but I don´t know exactly where they are living.“ Grinning Oliver answered: „Then you are lucky you have found me. My father gave me a map with the location.“ The vampire looked relieved when she said: „What are we waiting for? We have to find them before your mother did.“ With that Oliver and Ruby started on their way.

It took them three days to reach their destination. Every night Ruby disappeared for a while to go hunting on her own. When she came back she brought Oliver a rabbit or another small animal he could roast over their campfire. During this days the hunter and the vampire became friends. Oliver was fascinated how human Ruby still was and Ruby felt comfortable and safe with the young hunter around.

The location Robert Queen gave them looked ordinary. The last few hours the way got steeper and the rocky ground made them tumbling many times. When they stopped to catch their breath Ruby heard the quiet sound of flapping wings above them. „Oliver, did you hear that?“, she asked the young man who listened intently. But the rustling leave of the trees and the singing of the birds around them made it difficult for Oliver to hear the sound of strong wing beats.

Finally he noticed it. „Yes, sounds like as if it´s coming into our direction“, he sent Ruby a worried glance. The vampire just shrugged her shoulders. Before she could say something an ear-splitting scream cut through the blue sky and a giant shadow lowered down over them. Immediately Ruby jumped aside pressing her back against the nearest tree, Oliver followed her example. When it went quiet a deep threatening growl could be heard. Carefully Oliver opened his eyes…and couldn´t believe what he was seeing!

In front of him stood the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. It looked like a dragon with its long-drawn-out head, the golden eyes and the visible sharp teeth in it´s mouth. The front legs were his wings at the same time and the muscular body was covered in multi-coloured scales. The winged creature looked like a dinosaur. Was that an Ikran?! Oliver watched it fascinated. The reptilian eyes observed the two intruders mindfully.

Oliver didn´t know if the creature understood his language but he had to try it anyway. „Are you an Ikran?“, he wanted to know forcing himself to look the winged creature in its golden eyes. The creature growled silently but lowered and raised his head one time as if he wanted to say Yes. „Okay, that means you can understand me, right?“, Oliver continued bravely. Again the same movement like before. „Great, because we´re here to warn you. My mother wants to extinguish your kind. Her parents were killed by a fire dragon and now she blames you for that. She´s thinking you are like the dragon who destroyed her life once. That´s why she wanted to see all of you dead. We´re just here to help you.“

The threatening glow in the flying lizard´s eyes vanished slowly replaced by a worried expression. Even the growling stopped as the creature listened to him. Oliver felt as if the Ikran could read his mind because the whole time it´s eyes were focussed on his own blue ones. Ruby watched the scene with widened eyes. The Ikran was five times bigger than Oliver himself and though the boy didn´t show any sign of fear.

All of a sudden the majestic creature lowered his upper body to the ground gesturing with his head to his back. „I think he wants us to climb on his back“, Ruby was surprised at the sudden change in the Ikran´s behaviour. Oliver was the first who followed the invitation. Ruby on the other side hesitated for a moment but when the flying lizard send her a soothing look she sat down behind Oliver. She wrapped her arms tightly around the young boy as the Ikran pushed himself up from the ground with ist muscular legs and moved his wings.

Feeling the strong body move beneath them was an incredible experience. His father and Ruby had been right when they were calling the Ikrans the most peaceful supernatural creatures that ever existed. „And they are the most impressive“, Oliver added in his thoughts and smiled. His hands roamed carefully over the soft warm scales moving under his fingers. It wasn´t long until the reached a massive plateau with hundreds of caves in the cliffs surrounding it. His eyes widened when he saw more Ikrans standing on the plateau. The one they were sitting on screamed again to tell the others he was coming. The sound vibrated through his whole body so Ruby and Oliver could feel it in their bones.

When the Ikran touched down the other flying lizards stepped aside to make room for them. Oliver was surprised to see so many humans between them. The Ikran who brought them up here lowered his upper body again so Ruby and Oliver could jump down from his back without hurting themselves. Ruby pushed Oliver her elbow in his side slightly to get his attention. The young man looked at her questioningly and she pointed in the direction of another Ikran approaching them slowly. This one was even more impressive - it had nearly the double size of the others and the colour was a deep orange with yellow-red patterns across his back and wings.

The bigger Ikran growled something at the smaller one who answered the same way. The whole time they looked at each other directly. Ruby and Oliver exchanged knowing glances. This must be their leader judging by the way the other flying lizards kept a respectful distance to him. Even the humans bowed their heads to show their respect. What happened after that caught Oliver off-guard: the leader changed into his human form in less than three seconds. The Ikran they met first did the same and instead of the winged creature there stood a young man with dark hair and brown eyes. The leader on the other side was a middle-aged man with a gentle smile on his face. „I want to thank you for your warning. My name is Henry Allen. I´m the leader of this village.“

„And who are you?“, he asked Oliver. „I want to get to know the person who brought us such an important message.“ The young man remembered the way the other humans showed the man their respect so he bowed his head slightly as he said: „I´m Oliver Queen.“ He turned to Ruby and added: „And this is Ruby. She´s a vampire. I saved her life the night my parents killed her brother and his friends. She was changed against her will and don´t want to hurt innocent people.“

Henry Allen looked directly into her her eyes before he nodded. „You´re a good person, Ruby. You can stay here if you want to.“ Confused the young woman asked: „How do you know I´m not a danger to all of us? I mean I´m a blood sucking monster.“ Laughing softly Henry Allen took a step forward and placed one hand on her shoulder. „You´re not a monster, Ruby. Do you want to know why I´m so sure about this?“ The woman nodded curiously. „An Ikran can see if someone is lying to him when he´s looking into the person´s eyes. The eyes are the door to the soul. I can see your true nature and you´re definitely not a danger for us. In fact there are many of your kind living up here because they had been hunted like you. If you had been lying to Tommy he would have killed you right where he found you.“ Oliver gulped dryly at the thought of being an Ikran´s breakfast and sent the Ikran who brought them here a worried look.

„And you, young lady, are welcome in our little village. Many of your kind found a new home here and I´m sure they´ll love you like your brother and his friends did.“ Ruby sent Henry Allen a thankful look with tears in her eyes. She never felt so accepted and loved before and she had been just arrived a few minutes ago. Oliver noticed an older man stepping out of the crowd. When Ruby looked at him he showed her his teeth for a second to identify himself as a vampire. „You´re safe now, Ruby. Come with me. I´ll show you around.“ Before she followed the man the young woman turned to Oliver a last time and pulled him in a tight embrace. „Thank you, Oliver. I owe you something“, Ruby whispered into his ear.

After she disappeared with the older vampire in the crowd of glistening scales Oliver turned his attention to Henry Allen who had been watching the scene with a warm smile on his lips. „And you are coming with me, Oliver. Your friend is safe now. There´s nothing she has to worry about“, he said guiding the young man away from their audience to a small cabin hidden in the shadows of some very old trees. As soon as they entered the cabin Oliver noticed a dark haired boy sitting at the table in the center of the room. Oliver couldn´t see his face but he seemed to be in the same age like Oliver. He was reading in a book laying open in front of him. „Barry, we have a guest“, Henry Allen declared softly. The boy whose name seemed to be Barry looked up. The young hunter couldn´t tear his eyes from his handsome face. With his emerald green eyes and remarkable features he was the most beautiful young man he ever got to know. Henry Allen noticed his reaction and laughed softly. „I know what you´re thinking and you´re right. He has this effect on every person who sees him the first time.“ Oliver blushed slightly and lowered his eyes to the floor. From the corner of his eyes he saw Barry doing the same.

The older man went over to Barry to give him a gentle kiss on his forehead. „How was your day, Barry?“, he wanted to know. Instead of an answer the boy wrapped his arms around the other´s waist burying his face into his chest. „I hate to be alone, Dad“, Oliver heard him say. „I know, Bear, I´m sorry. But as the leader of this village I´ve got duties I have to fulfill“, Henry Allen caressed the boy´s back until he relaxed under the touch sighing softly. After a while he let go of his father and Henry Allen used the opportunity to introduce Oliver to him. When Barry got to know he was a hunter he turned pale. Immediately Oliver tried to calm him down.

„Hey, I don´t want to hurt you, okay? I´m here to protect you against my mother. She hates supernatural creatures, especially fire dragons and Ikrans.“ Barry looked from his father to Oliver and back. His fear and uncertainty told the blonde boy that the other had to experience something terrible in his past in connection with hunters. Henry Allen nodded in agreement. „He´s telling the truth, Barry.“ The dark haired young man closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he stood up and offered Oliver his hand shyly. „I´m Barry“, he said in a low voice. „Oliver Queen“, the other boy answered taking his hand and shaking it.

Barry´s father watched them for a while before he interrupted them. „Barry, I have to talk to Joe West about some security arrangements. Is it okay for you when Oliver stays with you until I´m back? Don´t forget you have a strong man by your side now who will protect you if it´s necessary“, he blinked at his blushing son mischieviously and Oliver chuckled amused. Barry wasn´t only attractive he was sweet when he was blushing like this. Finally Barry nodded and Henry Allen left the cabin with a loving glance at his son.

As soon as the older man has left Oliver sat down on the chair next to Barry´s groaning. He stretched his legs. Closing his eyes he complained: „Damn it, the way up here is torture if you have to walk the whole way from Star City.“ Barry´s eyes widened in disbelieve. Oliver Queen had been walking the whole way from Star City?! He looked into Oliver´s deep blue eyes as the other boy opened them again. There was no lie in them. He was telling the truth! „I know how that sounds but when you have to run away without any money you don´t have a choice, right?“, Oliver added with a tired expression on his face.

Barry went over to a small tank which stood in one corner and brought him a glass of water to drink. Oliver smiled at him thankfully as he took it. „What about you, Barry? Why are you so scared of hunters?“, he asked carefully. Barry sat down next to him. He had to fight back his tears at the memories. But somehow he got the feeling he could trust Oliver. He explained: „My parents were killed by hunters when I was baby. They hid me to protect me. After their death I was starving and freezing so I cried for help. If Henry Allen hadn´t found me I wouldn´t be here now.“ Oliver shook his head. „Not all hunters are like this, you know?“ - „Now that I´ve met you…“, Barry didn´t finish the sentence and just smiled at the young man next to him. Oliver returned the smiled. „Okay, just one more question. Are you an Ikran too?“ - „I don´t know“, Barry shrugged his shoulders, „I don´t know what I am, Oliver. But I´m sure I have to be a supernatural being. Otherwise the hunters hadn´t been after me.“

„That´s a good point“, Oliver responded thoughtfully. „On the other side it doesn´t matter, don´t you think? You´ve found a family here and people who loves you for what you are now. I´m sure some day you´ll find the answer, Barry.“ Barry had to admit Oliver was right. Before he could think about it more Oliver yawned and the dark haired boy felt bad he didn´t noticed how exhausted the other must be after such a long time walking through the wilderness. „If you want to sleep for a while you can have my bed. My room is upstairs.“ Oliver sent him a thankful glance and nodded.

Together they went upstairs to Barry´s room where Oliver fell onto the soft mattress of the bed sighing happily. „Thanks, Barry“, he murmured in a sleepy voice. Barry watched the young man falling asleep. Oliver Queen was different than the other hunters who tried to find the Ikrans in the last decade. Carefully he covered the sleeping boy with a blanket to keep him warm and left the room. Barry closed the door to his room with a small smile on his lips. Admittingly Oliver was sexy as hell with his blue eyes and muscular body even his clothes couldn´t hide. He wondered what he would look like without all this fabric. But then he realized what he was thinking and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Quietly he went downstairs to wait for his adoptive father´s return.

\--------------------

Henry Allen found Barry sitting at the table reading his book when he opened the door and entered the small cabin which he shared with the young man for so long. „Where´s Oliver?“, he asked looking around. „Upstairs in my room, he´s sleeping“, Barry answered. Finally he looked up at when he added: „Did you know he walked the whole way from Star City?“ His father raised one eyebrow in surprise. „I suspected it but I didn´t know for sure.“ He smiled to himself at his words. Apparently Oliver and Barry got along with each other. Otherwise his son wouldn´t know that.

Sitting down next to Barry Henry Allen asked softly: „You like him, hm?“ Barry blushed slightly. „It´s okay, Bear. I know you like boys more than girls. I mean Oliver is a attractive young man, don´t you think?“ Henry Allen watched his adoptive son blushing even more as he nodded in agreement. „I think you should show him around when he wakes up. Giving him a view behind the curtain. Would you do that?“ Barry nodded. „Okay, Dad“, he smiled shyly at the older man who slapped him on his back encouragingly.

A few hours later Oliver came down the stairs. He looked well rested. „Thank you for giving me your bed, Barry. I didn´t even noticed how exhausted I had been after such a long journey“, he said sending Barry a thankful glance. The other boy nodded chewing on his lower lip nervously. He wasn´t used to compliments. „ And I have to thank you too, Mr. Allen, for taking a stranger like me in“, Oliver continued looking at the Ikran´s leader. Henry Allen smiled warmly. „Please, call me Henry, Oliver. We´re all a big family up here.“ The blonde young man nodded. „Okay, Henry.“ He underlined especially the last word. Henry Allen laughed amused. Even Barry grinned slightly. The older man gave Oliver a plate with cooked potatoes and roasted meat. „You must be hungry, Oliver. Eat something and when you´re finished Barry will show you around.“

Oliver took the plate and sat down at the table. As he smelled the spicy meat he realized how hungry he really was. When he was ready he pushed the empty plate away sighing happily. „This was perfect, Henry. Thank you.“ - „You don´t have to thank me. Barry is the cook here“, Henry Allen blinked at his son who sent him a dark look as if he wanted to say „Thank you for telling him that“. The man just smiled. „Honor to those who deserved it“, he declared. Barry rolled his eyes. First Oliver was surprised at the older man´s statement however watching father and son interacting like this made him sad. His mother has never talked to him like this. The only exception had been his father who tried to spend as many time as possible with his son.

Henry Allen noticed the sad expression on his face. „What´s wrong, Oliver?“, he wanted to know. „You can be happy to have such a loving family. My parents were the complete opposite, especially my mother. At least my father tried it but it was never enough. My nanny was the only one who was there for me when I needed help“, tears ran down his face. Barry couldn´t bear it to see this beautiful young man so vulnerable. It took Henry Allen by surprise as the dark haired boy got up from his chair and went over to Oliver wrapping his arms around him wordlessly. Barry was the only one in this room who knew how it was to grow up without the care of your real parents.

Oliver just closed his eyes leanig his head on the other´s shoulder. It was the first time in his life he wasn´t ashamed of crying in front of other people. Even if he barely knew Henry Allen and his son he trusted them. Barry placed one hand on his back caressing him carefully. Henry watched the heartwarming scene he was allowed to witness. He never thought Barry would do something like this. Oliver Queen still was kind of a stranger to him but the boy didn´t seem to care about that. However there was one thing Henry Allen knew for sure: Oliver and Barry were made for each other. They matched perfectly together.

Soon Oliver calmed down slowly and Barry loosened his embrace taking a step back. The dark haired boy couldn´t believe what he has done. He didn´t even know why he did it. When Oliver´s blue eyes met his green ones his heartbeat quickened suddenly. The voice of his father broke the spell between them. „Perhaps a walk through the village will distract Oliver from his thoughts“, he looked at his son with a knowing glance.

The two young men left the cabin and walked away from the plateau. Barry guided him to the backside of the massive cliff where the village was hidden against unwanted eyes. Oliver looked around fascinated by the varieties of different supernatural species. The most of them Oliver didn´t recognize because they were in their human form. But there were some with prominent features like a reptilian eyes, sharp teeth, wings or scales instead of smooth skin. He turned to Barry who watched the young hunter intently the whole time. „What kinds of supernatural creatures are living here?“, Oliver asked curiously. The dark haired boy smiled. „All known beings you can imagine“, he pointed at a group of teenagers laughing at a joke one of them had made. „Do you see the group of teenagers? This are shapeshifters.“ He gestured in another direction to a young mother with her two children. „She and her children are werewolves.“ The young man told him many creatures are so exotic or rare not even the eldest Ikrans knew their names. Barry smiled when he showed Oliver a big cave. „And this cave is the home of the vampires. You know they´re living in nests, do you?“ Oliver nodded. „That´s why they has chosen this place for living. More room for more people.“

Oliver thought about it. Ruby must be living there too now. Suddenly the young woman stepped out of the darkness of the cave. As she noticed Oliver she approached them with a big smile on her face. „Hey, Ruby. How is your new family?“, the young man asked her with a big grin. „They´re great, thank you. And what about you? Where you have been the whole day?“, she wanted to know. „Sleeping“, Oliver answered shrugging his shoulders, „Humans need to rest from time to time, you know?“ Ruby chuckled. „Right, sorry. I has forgotten you are not like me.“

Finally she turned her attention to Barry who shifted uncomfortable on his feet. „And you are?“ - „Barry Allen“, the boy responded shyly. „He´s the adoptive son of Henry Allen“, Oliver added with a gentle smile in Barry´s direction. „Oh, the other vampires mentioned you when they told me everything I have to know about this place.“ All of a sudden a young man in his twenties approached them. „Boys, is it okay if I´ll kidnap the lady for a moment? I want to show her something.“ Oliver grinned as Ruby blushed slightly. „No problem“, he watched the young man taking her hand to lead her in the opposite direction.

„Looks like as if someone has found Mr. Right“, he noticed with an amused expression. Oliver sent Barry a knowing glance. Barry didn´t knew it but he noticed the way the other boy watched him when he thought Oliver wasn´t looking. Now it was Barry whose face turned red like a tomatoe. They explored the village until the twilight darkened the sky. On their way back to the small cabin Oliver asked curiously: „I´ve seen many humans today. Are they refugees too?“ - „Not all of them. You have to know one thing about Ikrans and dragons, Oliver. Their human form is always male so you can´t see the difference between males and females. It´s a protection arrangement because in the past hunters only killed the women to prevent the reproduction of Ikrans. They thought this way our kind would be extinguished someday but there was one thing they didn´t know about Ikrans and dragons - they can mate with each kind of supernatural creatures or humans.“

Oliver´s eyes widened. „Does that mean this people are an Ikran´s mate?“ Barry nodded. „Most of them. You see the Ikrans didn´t care about homosexuality like the humans did. It´s not unusual to see two guys holding hands in public - they are just a female Ikran with her mate. That´s all“, Barry explained. „Wow, unbelievable. At some points you are more civilized than humans“, Oliver was impressed. The Ikrans were even more fascinating than he thought.  
The days passed by and Oliver and Barry became inseparable. Henry Allen watched the progress of their relationship intently. His adoptive son began to open up visibly: his reluctant almost shy boy was replaced by a self-conscious and intelligent young man. The leader of the Ikrans couldn´t be happier when he saw the two young men joking around and laughing. Maybe it had been Oliver´s faith to find the Ikrans and help Barry to become his true self. In the meantime Joe West has engaged volunteers from different species to survey the surroundings more effectively. This way they were guards on the ground and in the sky.

One day Oliver and Barry has found a small perfectly hidden clearance in the forest with a small river crossing the area. They were sitting under overhanging treetop which protected them from the burning sunlight. Barry watched his new friend with a loving glance out of the corner of his eyes. Sweat glistened on his face and his shirt glomed on his muscular body like a second skin. Barry gulped dryly at the sight and his heartbeat quickened rapidly. Suddenly Oliver opened his eyes catching Barry staring at him as if he was most beautiful thing he has ever seen. „See what you like?“, he asked grinning mischieviously and Barry lowered his eyes immediately. „Sorry, Oliver. I didn´t want to make you feel uncomfortable“, he apologized blushing slightly.

„How long do you want to lie to yourself, Barry? I know you are watching me like this since you has seen me the first time“, Barry hadn´t been expecting such a question from Oliver. However before he could say something he felt soft lips on his own kissing him gently. At first he was surprised and didn´t return the kiss but it wasn´t long until he pressed his lips against Oliver´s who pushed Barry down so he was lying on his back Oliver next to him. When the blonde boy drew back he smiled at Barry. „Why didn´t you just tell me about your true feelings for me, Bear?“, Oliver asked gently his blue eyes locked with Barry´s green ones. „I wasn´t sure if you felt the same and…I don´t want to lose you, Oliver“, the last words came out as a shy whisper.

Oliver´s heart nearly skipped a beat at the last sentence. It wasn´t exactly a love confession but he understood the deeper meaning of his words. Leaning forward Oliver rested his forehead against Barry´s and said: „I love you, Barry Allen.“ Barry was stunned. Tears burned in his eyes when Oliver kissed him again. This time more gentle and loving than before. „I love you too, Oliver Queen“, he whispered into Oliver´s ear. The young man shivered in anticipation hearing those words from Barry.

Carefully he traced Barry´s lower lip with his tongue, a silent question for entrance. The dark haired boy opened his mouth willingly to let him in. Barry moaned at the warm and wet sensation of Oliver´s tongue exploring every inch. Finally he find the courage to return the favor and pushed his own tongue into his best friend´s mouth. This time it was Oliver´s turn to moan. The young man could feel his cock hardening slowly. When they parted to catch their breath his eyes travelled down the other boys body only to find a matching bulge between his legs.

Barry followed his glance and grinned shyly. His grin widened when he noticed Oliver´s erection. „I think we have a little problem“, he declared looking down at the bulge in his friend´s pants. Oliver smiled mischievously. His blue eyes were darker than usual almost black. The burning desire in them made Barry´s cock twitch. The blonde young man shifted slightly so he was laying on top of the other boy pressing him down with his weight. Barry closed his eyes and groaned when he felt Oliver´s erection pressing against his own. Oliver couldn´t take away his eyes from his friend´s gorgeaus face when he began to move his hips against Barry´s. The friction made them both moan hoarsely.

Barry wrapped his arms around the other young man´s neck spreading his legs further to make more room for Oliver. The young hunter quickened his thrusts sweat glistened on his forehead. The writhing body beneath him and the sounds of pleasure escaping Barry´s throat turned him even more on. He knew he wouldn´t last any longer. When he reached his climax he crushed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Barry moaned into his mouth as he came a few seconds later.

Panting heavily the two young men stayed like this for a long time enjoying their closeness. It was Oliver who interrupted the silence. „I think we should go back and clean up. It´s a little weird to feel your own cum in your pants“, he said grinning. Barry looked up to meet his friend´s blue eyes blushing lightly at his statement. However he was right so he just nodded. Oliver kissed him a last time softly before he stood up. His friend got up too and together they went back to the small cabin Barry and his adoptive were living in. On their way back Oliver took the other´s hand intertwining their fingers in a loving gesture. 

Even Henry Allen noticed the change in their relationship. He smiled warmly at the couple as he caught them one day holding hands under the table. Barry looked down blushing, Oliver just returned the smile squeezing his boyfriend´s hand. A few days later the whole village got to know Oliver Queen and Barry Allen were a couple. Even Barry told him about the acceptance toward homosexual relationships it was a complete new experience for him not to be judged because of his sexual orientation. Moira Queen herself told him everytime how wrong this kind of relationships were. That´s why Oliver never has spoken with her about his bisexuality. Not even his father knew his own son´s biggest secret.

\--------------------

Two weeks later they received the message Moira Queen was on her way together with a dozen other hunters. One of the shapeshifters managed to kidnap one of them taking his place. This way they knew exactly the hunters plans. Not even Oliver´s mother noticed the exchange. She just wanted to find the monsters who killed her parents and took away his son. The Ikrans hid the children and the eldest in the caves high up the cliff which Oliver saw the day he arrived together with Ruby. Even the species who had been enemies since their creation worked together as if the past has never existed.

After hiding the weakest the Ikrans positioned themselves around the plateau observing every movement in the surrounding forest. The winged creatures stayed out of sight. Only their blood-curdling screams could be heard occasionally. Oliver knew it was part of their plan: the hunters couldn´t see the source of this screams but they knew the Ikrans were out there watching them. The hunters got the feeling the forest they were walking through were cursed and the screams interrupting the silence around them day and night were revengeful ghosts protecting the Ikrans. Henry told him once that it was a strategy of deterrence to scare their enemies away. It didn´t work everytime but at least their attackers had been so fearful they hadn´t been determined like before. „Hopefully it works on my mother too“, Oliver thought, „Otherwise we´ve got a problem.“

Actually Barry was meant to hide together with the humans, children and the eldest. But he refused to stay behind when Oliver was out there risking his life like the others. At the end Henry Allen agreed under one condition - Barry had to stay with him and Oliver so they could protect him if necessary.

A few hours later Moira Queen arrived on the plateau followed by other hunters. They had to climb the cliff on their own and were exhausted. An helicopter would have made too much noise and would have alarmed the Ikrans so Moira Queen had to let go of this idea. When she stood on the plateau she took her gun unlocking it. Mindfully her cold eyes observed her surroundings. There were no signs of life. The hunters being with her were still scared because of the horrifying screams they heard during their way up here. „Are you sure this is the right place, Moira?“, one hunter asked her with a fearful expression on his face.

Moira Queen turned around looking at the speaker with an icy glance. „I am sure. I tried to find this monsters since two decades. They killed my parents and now they has taken my son from me. And today they will pay for it.“ A hand on her shoulder caught her attention, it was Robert Queen. „Hey, calm down, Moira. The men are just scared, that´s all. I mean the whole surrounding together with the screams we´ve heard since we entered this area weren´t the most comfortable experience.“ The blonde woman had to agree. She had been scared herself but she would never admit that, especially in front of others.

Oliver watched the scene intently when Henry Allen nodded at him. It was time for his turn. He took a deep breath before he stepped out of the shadows of the forest the Ikrans were hiding. His father was the first one who noticed him. Robert Queen nodded at him unnoticed by Moira who turned around in exactly the same moment only to see her son standing on the other side of the plateau. Watching his parents from where he was standing right now he had to suppress a grin as his father pretended to be surprised. „He´s the best actor I´ve ever seen“, Oliver thought. Moira on the other side had tears in her eyes when she recognized her beloved son.

„Oh my God, Oliver, he´s alive“, she whispered disbelieving. Oliver waited patiently until his parents and the other hunters approached him slowly. The last ones looked around intently asking themselves where the Ikrans were hiding. As soon as they reached him Oliver saw out of the corner of his eyes the Ikrans landing without a sound behind the humans surrounding them quietly. They were indeed the most dangerous hunters in the supernatural world. The winged creatures tightened the ring around them. The humans didn´t know yet it had been all a trap. The young man could feel Barry´s eyes on him. The boy was invisible for the human´s eye in the forest´s darkness. Just as Moira stepped forward to embrace her lost son a even more horrifying scream caught her attention. Looking up she saw the impressive form of Henry Allen. His orange-red-yellow patterns glistened in the sun. With a last powerful beat of his wings he touched down next to Oliver. The young man already got to know him enough in the past three weeks to know he wasn´t nearly as dangerous as he looked like. Moira Queen jumped back immediately aiming her gun at the big Ikran next to her son. What confused her the most was the fact that Oliver didn´t even flinch when this flying monster stood only a few inches away from him.

A gasp from behind let her spun around. Her eyes widened in horror when she noticed more Ikrans surrounding them. This ones were smaller and had different patterns but they looked still dangerous with their sharp teeth and claws. „Oliver, what´s happening here?“, Moira wanted to know. „Nothing, Mom. As long as you don´t try anything“, Oliver answered in a steady voice. Moira couldn´t believe what he was hearing. „What did they do to you, Oliver? You´re betraying your own family! Why?“ The fear of losing her only child to the Ikrans began to grow in her head.

„You want to know why I´m protecting them? Because they are no monsters like you has told me when I was a child. You forced me to become a hunter like you, to be your heir. You know what? This people has shown me how it could be when humans and supernatural beings are living together in peace. And before you´re saying something against it, Mom, you have to know it works. Why couldn´t you understand that?“, Oliver sent her a challenging look. „You pushed me away everytime I needed you the most. But now I´ve found my true family.“ He looked over his shoulder at Barry who slowly stepped out of the darkness. The blond boy took Barry´s hand in his own as he continued: „He´s all I´ve ever wanted, Mom. And you won´t take that away from me.“

Forgetting they were surrounded by dozens of Ikrans Moira Queen stared at her son furiously. „You don´t know what you are talking about, Oliver! This creatures are killers and murderers. Did you forget the dragon who kidnapped more than hundred children in six month seventeen years ago?! I told you about it. Do you remember? We has found their bodies in a cave deep in the forest. This monster ripped them apart!“

Now Henry Allen had enough. He changed into his human form glaring at Oliver´s mother with cold eyes. „You killed the wrong person, Moira Queen! The dragon you was looking for disappeared one day, right?“ The woman agreed unsure of what the man meant with his words. „Do you want to know the reason? We took care of him because he was catching unwanted attention. Instead of the real monster you destroyed this boy´s life.“ Henry Allen looked at Barry whose eyes widened in horror realizing the horrible truth. „If I hadn´t been there he would be dead right now.“

Oliver watched the scene with a disbelieving expression on his face. His mother has killed his boyfriend´s parents?! Maybe knowing the truth would change her opinion about dragons but he was wrong. Moira observed Barry from head to toe before she said tot he Ikran´s leader: „Unfortunately you´re right. I didn´t know there was a child. If I had known that there would be one dragon less and the world would be a safer place now.“ Just as she finished her last sentence she pulled the trigger of her gun she was still holding in her hand. The bullet was determined for Barry but Oliver was faster than the projectile. In the split of a second he jumped between his boyfriend and his mother protecting the young man with his own body. He could feel the bullet piercing his right shoulder. He gasped in shock as burning pain rushed through his body. Gritting his teeth together he stumbled back against Barry who supported him with his own body letting Oliver down on the ground gently.

Moira couldn´t believe it. Her son has risked his own life to safe a boy who wasn´t even human! Her husband glared at her furiously. „How could you do that, Moira?! He´s our son. Are you willing to kill your own flesh and blood only for your revenge? You´ve heart him“, Robert Queen gestured at Henry Allen who was kneeling next to Barry and examined the injury. „The true murderer of this innocent children were already dead when you did the same to this boy like the dragon has done to you - you took away his family without any reason.“ He shook his head in disappointment. „You´re calling this people monsters. But the only monster I can see right now is you, Moira.“ Robert Queen went over to Oliver sending his wife a furious glance.

The threatening growls of the Ikrans surrounding them and watching the scene scared the hunters around Moira even more. They looked at each other in silent agreement. An older man stepped forward with raised hands to show he was unarmed. „We´ve heard enough, Moira. And we´re not willing to throw our lifes away just because of your madness which already destroyed a life“, he looked at Barry with a sympathetic expression as he continued, „You told us the Ikrans would be blood thirsty killers, that was a lie. They are the most beautiful and peaceful creatures on earth. Just like every other creature, supernatural or not, they deserve to live.“ The man looked down at the wounded boy pressing one hand on the shot wound in his shoulder. He exchanged a look with Robert Queen. „And we agree with your husband. You´re worse than a Wendigo or the dragon who killed all this children years ago.“

The other hunters nodded at his words the determination obvious in their eyes. „Cowards“, Moira hissed. Her eyes glistened threateningly as she looked at her husband. „And you are even worse, Robert. I thought I could trust you but you betrayed me.“ - „You know what Oliver means to me. For you he´s nothing more than a necessary tool“, Robert showed her Oliver´s blood on his fingers, „He´s only human, Moira. And you shot him like a stray dog! His own mother!“

The Ikrans focussed their golden eyes on the armored woman threatening their leader, Barry and his boyfriend. For them the family meant everything and Moira Queen just shot one of them. Yes, they has accepted Oliver Queen as one of their kind, especially since he and Barry were together. Moira raised her gun slowly. „Fine, if I have to die I´ll finish what I started seventeen years ago“, she declared in a cold voice. When the weapon was pointing at Barry something inside the dark haired young man awakened suddenly.

His eyes turned from green into scary red dragon eyes. He stared hatefully at Moira who was unable to pull the trigger. Overwhelming fear has paralyzed her completely. The young man let Robert Queen take his place so Oliver was leaning against his father´s shoulder. In contrary to his mother Oliver smiled when he noticed the sudden change of Barry´s eyes. The Ikrans respectfully stepped aside to make room for the dragon approaching Moira Queen slowly. „You killed my parents when they were trying to protect me years ago and right now you has shot my boyfriend because he has tried the same. You want to kill a dragon, Moira Queen? You´ll get one!“

Oliver and the Ikrans watched fascinated as Barry changed into his true form. The lean human body disappeared in pitch-black shadows surrounding him. Slowly the darkness formed the impressive body of a powerful dragon. After the shadows has vanished Oliver couldn´t believe his eyes. The shy young man he loved more than anything was replaced by a majestic black dragon with a horned head. He supported his massive body on his front legs which were his wings at the same time. His form was exactly the same like the Ikran´s but he was much bigger and more horrifying. Now Oliver understood the humans´ fear towards fire dragons. They were indeed the most dangerous creatures on earth.

The Ikrans and the hunters who had been following Moira Queen to the plateau making room for the two opponents staring at each other challenging. Barry waited patiently for Oliver´s mother to make a move and watched her intently. She got the feeling his glowing red eyes could look right into her soul - and she was right.

Dragon´s were creatures of pure magic. They appeared on earth long before the dinosaurs. They couldn´t just read the thoughts of others or recognize lies like the Ikrans did. If you were looking in a dragon´s eyes he could see your soul with all your strenths and weaknesses. That´s why so many humans lost their lifes in the past trying to kill one of this magical creatures. They made the same mistake like Moira Queen right now - looking directly into the dragon´s eyes. Barry knew all of that because his adoptive father told him everything about dragons and Ikrans being their descendents.

Henry Allen shook his head as he watched the scene. Turning his attention to Oliver he declared: „Your mother has signed her own death warrant, Oliver. She challenged a black dragon and made the biggest mistake of her life.“ The young hunter and his father exchanged confused glances. The leader of the Ikrans noticed it and told them about black dragons. They were the most powerful and aggressive beings of their kind. „You mentioned a mistake she made“, Robert Queen said. Oliver looked at the dragons slash his boyfriend still staring at his mother who seemed to be stunned by his glowing eyes. All of a sudden he knew what Henry Allen wanted to say. „His eyes“, he whispered in a low voice and Barry´s adoptive father nodded. „Never look into a dragon´s eyes because he´ll read you like a book. Your thoughts, your memories, your fears…“ The last word he underlined explicitely.

Robert Queen sighed. He knew Moira´s obsession with dragons and Ikrans would be her death someday. He was surprised he didn´t feel anything at the thought of the possibility of losing her forever. Maybe it was the fact that she was willing to sacrifice her own son to fulfill her revenge on the Ikrans. Oliver´s blood on his hands reminded him how his wife has changed during the years. Who could have known she would die the same way like her parents did years ago? She once said dragons were possessive beasts. As Oliver has jumped between the dark haired young man and the bullet Robert recognized the truth. The black dragon just wanted to protect the person he loved the most. He smiled at his son. „I think I like your new boyfriend, Oliver“, he said. Oliver watched the dragon with a loving expression in his eyes. „Thanks, Dad. By the way his name is Barry Allen.“ Even in his true form he saw Barry and not a flying monster. The way Oliver watched the black dragon was heartwarming, it was a complete new experience seeing his son in love. „He´s no longer a child“, he thought, „He has grown up.“ 

Together with Barry´s adoptive father Henry Allen they watched the scene playing in front of them between the last dragon and Moira Queen. Finally the glowing of the dragon´s red eyes decreased and Moira shook her head to clear her thoughts. What was wrong with her? That was the first time she had been too horrified to do her job. As she looked up at the winged creature it just watched her calmly. As quick as she could Moira took her gun and pulled the trigger repeatedly aiming at the dragon´s head. Barry didn´t even flinch when the bullets were deflected by his thick scales. Just at the moment Moira wanted to reload the gun the black dragon sweeped her off her feet with his long tail. Moira was lucky the sharp horns at the end of it missed her.

In spite of that she let go of the weapon to catch herself as she fell to the ground. With another casual move of his tail Barry pushed the gun out of Moira´s reach. Quickly Oliver´s mother got up grabbing another pistole she had been hiding behind her back and under clothes. This time the dragon reacted more aggressive: he drove his horned head sideways against the woman so she hurtled through the air landing a few feet away on her back. She tried to grab her gun she has lost during her fall but the dragon was faster than the hunter. Just as her hand touched the butt of it a sudden burst of fire hit the pistole melting it. Moira screamed in agony because the dragon fire burned her hand too. She rolled on her back pressing her injured hand against her chest whimpering slightly.

Robert shook his head. „Looks like as if he´s playing with her“, he said looking at Henry Allen questioningly. The other man agreed and Oliver only had eyes for his dragon boyfriend. He didn´t care about his mother who treated him his whole life like an object or a servant who didn´t have any other duties than to obey like a loyal soldier. For him Moira Queen was just the woman who has given birth to him. The only people who tried to be a part of his life at least had been his father and the housemaid of the family.

Moira Queen furiously stared at the dragon who hadn´t move an inch since changing into his true form. Barry eyed the woman mindfully following her with his red eyes as she stood up again her hand still pressed against her chest protectively. „You´ll pay for that, you monster“, Moira hissed angrily. The hunter pulled otu a military knife of it´s sheath on her belt and attacked the black dragon again trying to stab the blade into the softer scales on his stomach. She has read enough about dragons to know their weak spots. But there was one thing she didn´t know - black dragons were different because their scales were a lot thicker than usual dragon scales. So the knife slipped off the shimmering skin on his underside. Barry knew that and just watched the woman trying to stab him. The fact the dragon stayed still showing no reaction to her attack made Moira uncertain. However she had to try it if she wanted to revenge the death of her parents.

When the blade slipped off of his scales she tried to find another weak spot in this natural armour. After a second and a third try Barry had enough. Snorting lightly at her useless efforts to hurt him he raised his upper body so he can spread his impressive wings. The sudden movement caught Moira off-guard. The wing he was standing next to hit her hard into the stomach. She gasped as she found herself on the ground again and the dragon hovering ove her. The flapping sound of beating wings cut through the silence which lowered over the plateau like a blanket. The Ikrans watched in respect at the newly awakened dragon during the other hunters looked at Moira Queen getting up slowly and sending the beautiful creature over her head a cold look. Oliver, his father and Henry Allen exchanged knowing glances. The way Barry watched Moira from high above reminded them of a hawk ready to fling himself down on his unsuspecting victim. This time Barry wouldn´t hold back anymore and Moira would pay with her life for everything she has done to Barry´s parents, Ruby´s brother and his friends and so many more innocent supernatural beings.

Slowly the black dragon raised higher and began to fly in circles above the plateau his red eyes never left Moira Queen who seemed to be scared of what her opponent was planning now. Barry´s circles got tighter with every passing second. Nervously Moira followed the dragon with her eyes. Her growing uncertainty made her vulnerable and Barry used it for his advantage. Just at the moment Moira blinked the sweat away running down his face the winged creature dived down at her. Barry was too fast for the human eye. Moira didn´t have the chance to get out of the way of the dragon. But seconds before Barry reached her he changed his direction and the sharp horns at the end of his tail hit her legs so hard Oliver could hear the sound of breaking bones. With a scream of pain his mother collapsed.

The woman tried to get up again but fell back immediately when he saw the damage. Both legs were broken more than once. Before she knew it the black dragon started the next attack. This time his rear legs were aiming at her. Moira Queen´s eyes widened in horror and screamed in fear which ended abruptly when the dragon´s claws sliced her open from head to toe. Oliver watched the woman he called mother for so long die. His father on the other side closed his eyes when the dragon sliced her throat. At least she didn´t have to suffer anymore. He knew she deserved it but Robert Queen couldn´t bear it to see the woman he once loved die such a cruel death. When the black dragon touched down in front of them he looked up at him. He couldn´t blame Barry for killing his wife because Moira would have never stopped her insane plan to extinguish all dragons and Ikrans. He hasn´t had a choice.

Carefully the black dragon approached Oliver his eyes focussed on Oliver´s. Robert sent Henry Allen a questioning look because the man just explained them that you shouldn´t look into a dragon´s eyes. „It´s okay, Mr. Queen. He has chosen Oliver as his mate, he would never hurt him. There are two sides of the medal, you know?“ Henry Allen reached out to caress one wing softly. Barry looking at him warmly. The man´s eyes changed suddenly as he returned the gentle glance. When he turned his attention to Robert Queen again he said: „Like I said it´s our way to communicate with each other.“ Oliver´s father watched the touching scene between his son and his dragon boyfriend as the winged creature lowered his head so Oliver could touch his horned head.

The young hunter reached out with his good hand placing his hand on Barry´s forehead. He shivered in anticipation when his hot breath ghosted over his skin like invisible fingers. The black scales under his fingers were smoother than he imagined to be. Barry shifted his head slightly aside so he could see the shot wound in his shoulder. The dragon lowered his head down to his left claw on his wing scratching himself with his sharp teeth until blood emerged. He raised his front leg until he could touch Oliver´s shoulder with it. As soon as the dragon´s blood made contact with his torn flesh the burning pain of his injury vanished slowly. Surprised he looked down at his shoulder watching the flesh healing. 

Barry drew back and changed back into his human form. He smiled warmly at Oliver. Surprised the blonde young man looked at his boyfriend. „What was that?“, he asked curiously. „Dragon blood can heal every wound. It doesn´t matter how bad it is. But the person still has to be alive, that´s the only condition“, Henry Allen explained. „What about the bullet? This damn thing got stuck in his shoulder“, Robert Queen wanted to know. „The magic in his blood dissolved it“, the other man answered smiling. „Dragons are fascinating, aren´t they?“ Oliver´s father nodded looking at his son who only had eyes for his boyfriend.

Barry leant his forehead against Oliver´s his hands on his shoulders. „I´m sorry you had to see that, Oliver“, he apologized in a sad voice. „It´s okay, Bear“, the young hunter tried to soothe the young man in front of him, „My mother was more like a stranger to me. She never really cared about me and she deserved it for what she has done to you and others.“ Barry sent him a thankful look. He got up offering Oliver his hand to pull him up on his feet. Robert Queen stepped back to give the young couple room and Henry Allen went over to the other hunters Moira Queen brought with her. Some of them decided to stay with the Ikrans, the others left after they promised to keep their hiding place secret. After that he went to the small cabin with Oliver and Barry during Oliver´s father helped the other hunters burying Moira Queen´s body deep in the forest.

Barry´s adoptive father closed the door behind them and sat down at the table waiting for the two young men to do the same. He explained to them how choosing a mate influenced a dragon biology. Dragons didn´t have a gender until they choose their mate. If the other part are female the dragon became a male and the other way around. This would be happening when they were having sex for the first time. Barry blushed heavily at the thought of Oliver fucking him and even Oliver seemed to feel uncomfortable hearing something like this from Barry´s adoptive father. The older man continued: „By the way in your case if the dragon is the female he´ll lay one or two eggs and the newborn dragons will stay dragons for a few years until they´re strong enough to change into their human form. I thought you should know that.“ Henry Allen blinked at them mischieviously. Oliver and Barry exchanged shy glances at that. Barry knew a lot about dragons but this part he seemed to miss somehow.

After the hunters has buried the mortal remains of Moira Queen Oliver´s father joined them in the cabin to explain he´ll sell the family mansion because his family was now living here in the mountains and not in Star City anymore. Oliver was happier than ever before in his life - he had his boyfriend and soon to be mate by his side and his father living with him up here.

\--------------------

Finally all signs of what has happened a few hours ago were gone replaced by the peaceful silence of the evening. Barry and Oliver sat together on the clearance where they shared their first kiss. The young dragon rested his head on his boyfriend´s shoulder looking up at the evening sky. Oliver looked down at Barry smiling warmly who raised his head as he noticed the young hunter watching him with a loving expression on his face. Barry lifted his head from his shoulder to send him a questioning glance. „Something´s bothering you, Ollie?“, he asked gently squeezing the other´s hand. It was the first time since he got to know him he used this nickname he heard from Oliver´s father.

Oliver noticed it and it brought a smile to his face. „I was just wondering what it would be like being a dragon´s mate“, he declared softly. Kissing him softly Barry answered: „I don´t know. However one thing´s for sure - as long as we are together nothing can stop us.“ Instead of an answer Oliver pulled him into a loving embrace his face buried in the other´s soft dark hair. Closing his eyes he inhaled Barry´s masculine scent. They stayed like this for few seconds until they parted slowly. Oliver´s blue eyes found Barry´s green ones. He felt a sudden urge to mark this beautiful man as his own and leant forward to capture the other´s lips in a hungry kiss.

Barry moaned into the kiss when Oliver pushed his tongue deep in his mouth exploring every inch. The young hunter changed their position without interrupting the passionate kiss pushing his boyfriend to the ground until Barry was laying on his back and Oliver on top of him. The young dragon bared his throat as he felt soft lips and teeth nibbling at his jaw gently. Slowly Oliver placed soft kisses on his neck. Barry sighed softly and closed his eyes enjoying this intimate moment. His hands softly caressed Oliver´s muscular back. The sensation of rippling muscles under his fingers made him shiver.

A burning desire rushed through his veins when Oliver bit down on his neck sucking gently at the spot. Groaning Barry arched his back at the sensation. His growing erection pressed against Oliver´s thigh. Now it was Oliver gasping surprised when he felt the growing hardness of his boyfriend. He shifted slightly until their erections were pressed against each other and began to move his hips in slow circles creating the friction they both craved so desperately. Barry threw his head back panting heavily, Oliver buried his face in the crook of the other man´s neck to muffle his moans.

„Ah…fuck, Ollie…oh…“, Barry couldn´t think straight anymore when Oliver thrusts became erratic. There was only one clear thought: „Fuck me, Oliver! Ah…please, I want to feel you inside me…“ His words caught Oliver off-guard and he stopped moving looking at Barry who growled deep in his throat at the sudden loss of friction. When he looked at the young hunter laying on top of him he blushed violently. „Sorry, that was the dragon talking“, he murmured in low voice and lowered his eyes. But Oliver forced him gently to look at him. „Hey, the dragon is a part of you, Barry. You have to trust your instincts. If the dragon is telling you he´s ready for his first mating you should listen to him. I´ve learned long ago that following your instincts is the best way to learn more about yourself. Otherwise I wouldn´t be here now.“ Oliver caressed his cheek softly to calm him down. The young man began to relax and turned his face into the loving touch kissing his palm gently. „Okay, but not here. I want to do that in a more private place“, Barry declared and Oliver nodded. He kissed Barry softly a last time before he got up. He grimaced at the feeling of his still hard cock trapped inside his jeans.

Barry noticed the visible bulge in his pants. Grinning he asked: „Don´t you think we should take care of that first?“ He gestured at Oliver´s straining erection. His boyfriend raised one eyebrow at him. „Only if you can bear a second round later“, Barry added blinking at him. „I think I can do that“, Oliver answered and chuckled amused. Slowly Barry got up too. He positioned himself behind the young hunter kissing his right shoulder tenderly before he reached around him, opened his belt and the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

Oliver hold his breath as a strong hand was shoved inside his pants palming his throbbing erection through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. He closed his eyes leaning his head back on Barry´s shoulder. Carefully his boyfriend slipped his hand inside his underwear too and wrapped his long fingers around Oliver´s hard cock. The young hunter groaned as Barry began stroke him slowly. The dark haired man could already feel his boyfriend tense under his touch and knew he wouldn´t last any longer. Oliver seemed to be closer than he has thought. He pulled his pre-cum leaking cock out of his pants and with a twist of his wrist he changed his grip slightly circling his thumb over the head. This last trick pushed Oliver over the edge and he came with a hoarse moan.

Barry kissed his neck gently. He had to use his supernatural strength to hold Oliver up. The blonde young man was glad his boyfriend wasn´t human because at the moment his legs weren´t strong enough to support his own weight any longer. He turned his head to capture Barry´s lips in a loving kiss. „I love you, Barry“, he whispered against his mouth. Barry felt the words more than hearing them. He kissed his forehead before he answered with a warm smile on his lips: „I love you, Ollie.“

Finally Oliver found the strength to stand on his own. He put his softening cock back into his pants adjusting them and turned around facing Barry. Without a word he massaged his boyfriend´s straining erection through his jeans until Barry moaned at the sensation. With experienced movements of his hands he freed his cock and brought him to his climax too with a few gentle strokes. „Let´s go back, Bear. I want to take the next to a more private place“, he declared after a while kissing the other man gently. When Barry has been recovered enough he adjusted his own pants and followed Oliver back to the cabin.

Back in Barry´s room Oliver locked the door behind them with a wicked grin. „We don´t want to be interrupted, right?“, he asked Barry who blushed slightly. Oliver pushed him back so he fell back on his bed looking up at his beautiful boyfriend and soon to be mate. Suddenly he realized he never saw him naked before. Except occasional handjobs in the past few weeks like the one they has given each other in the forest today and a few make out sessions nothing has happened between them. Oliver made short work of their clothes and soon the two young men were completely naked. Barry sighed happily when Oliver explored every inch of his body with his hands and mouth. Shivering he could feel his cock hardening again. Oliver smiled softly when he noticed it. He pressed his own erection against Barry´s thigh searching desperately for some friction.

After a while he rolled him around so the young man was lying on his stomach now. Instinctively Barry bent one leg to give Oliver better access to the most private part of his body. All of a sudden his shyness was gone and replaced by burning desire and arousal. He wanted to feel Oliver deep inside him, wanted him to fill him up with his seed. He knew it were his dragon instincts but he didn´t fought them back anymore.

Oliver positioned himself between his legs before he began to prepare him. Groaning Barry threw his head back as the young hunter massaged the muscles around his entrance gently until they loosened under his touch. The young dragon whimpered quietly when Oliver pressed the first finger in slowly crooking it a little bit to stretch him. Soon he added a second and a third finger driving Barry crazy. „Oliver, please…ah…aaaahh…“, he screamed in pleasure as Oliver found his prostate massaging the small bundle of nerves gently. His hard cock trapped between his stomach and the mattress increased his arousal even more.

„Please what, Barry?“, Oliver wanted to know his eyes sparkled mischieviously. „Just say it and I´ll do it.“ He placed soft kisses on Barry´s shoulder. „Ollie…ah…fuck me, please!“, Barry turned red as he said it and Oliver chuckled amused. „How do you want it?“, he asked in a low voice. The young man beneath him turned around so he was on his back again looking up at Oliver who leant down to kiss him softly. „Just relax, okay?“, he whispered against his lips when they parted. Barry nodded.

Oliver lubed his cock up positioning himself between Barry´s spread legs. The young dragon wrapped his legs around his waist, his hands on Oliver´s shoulders. The blonde young man supported his weight on his arms as he pressed the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscles at Barry´s entrance. His boyfriend tried to relax his body to make it easier for him and moaned loudly as Oliver slipped inside inch by inch. Both men groaned at the sensation of being connected like this. Barry´s grip on his shoulders tightened slightly as he said: „Move, Oliver, please…aaahh…“, his words were stiffled by a drawn out moan. Oliver pulled back carefully before he thrusted back in keeping his thrusts long and slow. Barry on the other side could feel something shift inside his body. The sensation wasn´t painful or uncomfortable at all, in fact it was arousing somehow to know they would be able to create a new life together. As soon as the feeling has began it was over again.

Barry threw his head back baring his throat for the other man who accepted the silent invitation and bit down on his neck. Oliver´s felt the heat pooling in his stomach and knew he was close. But instead of quickening his thrusts he kept the steady and gentle rhythm to draw this moment out as long as he could. When he finally reached his orgasm Oliver crashed their lips together pushing his tongue deep into Barry´s mouth. The sensation of Oliver´s seed spilling into him was too much for Barry and he came a few seconds later in between their still joined bodies.

Oliver pulled his softening cock out of Barry careful not to hurt the other man. A sleepy smile appeared on Barry´s face when his mate laid down next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. „Now we are mates“, the young dragon declared softly burying his face in Oliver´s short blonde hair. „Are you saying we´re kind of married now?“, Oliver asked grinning. „It´s a dragon marriage if you want to see it this way“, Barry chuckled amused. His new mate covered them with a blanket not caring about the sticky mess between them. „Good, because you´re my mate now“, Oliver murmured before he fell asleep. „I love you too“, the dark haired man whispered kissing him softly on his forehead and closed his eyes. He didn´t know that a new life has was already growing inside him…


End file.
